Broken and loved
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: A bit more clarification, bad summary I know. Post episode fic "Borderland" it's my way to turn it in something more positive.


Broken and loved.

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Rating: T or FR13 **  
**Spoilers: "Borderland"**  
Summary:**. A bit more clarification....**  
Warning: None, except that it's sad  
Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

No copyright infringement is intended.   


**A/N: Don't throw any rocks at me, but not pissed at all at "Borderland" ending, to me it was a logical one. I don't know why it doesn't piss me off, but it doesn't because I understand Gibbs. **

**Anyway this is for all the Gabby fans **

**Thanks to Pinkdrama for all your support and for sticking with me and your love.**

Abby's facing Gibbs, her breathing unsteady, her big green eyes watching him. Pleading for him to say something, pleading for him to tell her what she's so desperately needs to hear. She's scared to death that he might not love her anymore after what she's found out about him.

Her voice is full of sorrow when she says: "No, what I really need to know, Gibbs, is if you're gonna love me no matter what?"

Gibbs shifts his body a little and looks at her with an unreadable expression on his face and sadness in his eyes. He's not moving, he just keeps staring at her, and he's not quite sure what to think of what she just asked him.

_Sure Abbs, I love you no matter what, I'll love you forever and you want to know why? Because, I'm in love with you. _ But the words are frozen in his mouth -- temporarily at least.

They stare at each other for a few more moments and then he says:

"No, I can't tell you that."

Abby's world shatters into a zillion pieces and her eyes start to fill themselves with tears that slowly roll down her cheeks, she looks at him through her teary-eyes, she's broken-hearted and she suddenly wishes she wasn't so good at what she did. She wishes she would have never gone to Mexico in the first place.

Abby turns on her heels, holding her right hand to her mouth as she cries, while running the short distance to the stairs forgetting her bag that she'd dropped on the ground. When she has one foot on the first step, she feels his hand grabbing her arm firmly but yet gently to make her face him.

"Abby..."

"It's okay, Gibbs, I get it," she manages to say in voice that is suffocated by tears.

Grabbing her other arm, he makes he set her foot on the ground and face him.

"No you don't Abbs. I can't tell you that I love like the daughter you are to me, because that's not what you are to me." Gibbs tells her in a strong voice.

The he pulls her to him and crashes his lips to hers, almost forcing himself into her mouth. Too stunned at first by his reaction she doesn't respond and it does take a fraction of a second more for her brain to register what's happening and to tell her body how to react.

She tastes so good even though the unique taste of her mouth is mingled with the saltiness of her tears.

She opens up to him letting his tongue invade the warmth of her mouth, enjoying the sensation of their tongues making love to one another.

Sliding her arms under his, she pulls him even closer to her.

When they finally break for air, they look at each other; tears are still running down her face.

As Gibbs has regained enough breathing capacity he tells her part of the events that had happened so many years ago.

"I know you're disappointed in me Abby because I killed Pedro Hernandez, and there is no excuse for what I've done and I'm not looking for one, but when you leave home to go to war, your daughter crying, begging you not to go, but you have no other choice but to go and then when you can finally come home and you find out you have nothing left but an empty house because a bastard has killed your family, the ones you loved, the ones you chose to live the rest of your life with, you're not exactly thinking straight then. You're blinded by grief, pain, anger and regrets... all you can think of his revenge."

"I know that Gibbs... and I understand, I really do, but still..."

"He's wasn't exactly an angel, Abby. He killed people too, he sold drugs..." He said as his were brimming with unshed tears.

Abby reaches out to cup his cheek and Gibbs closes his eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

Leaning into her touch he says in a hoarse broken voice: "That piece of crap took the most precious things in my life away from me. I thought it was only fair to take his life because by then as he had broken mine completely. Tremendous pain and grief makes you do stupid things."

The tears had found a way to leave his eyes. Abby hugged him tightly.

"I'm not disappointed in you; I could never be disappointed in you, Gibbs. I love you, and that won't change no matter what."

They stayed like that for a long time, holding each other, knowing that no matter what the future would be, bright or dark, they loved each other.

THE END


End file.
